Sabios consejos
by Girlycard
Summary: Sin duda Kakuzo era una persona sabia, es lo que pensó el enmascarado


_**DISCLAIMER:**__ Naruto ni sus personajes me pertenecen ambos son del gran Masashi Kishimoto, yo no hago esto por dinero solo lo hago para el disfrute de ustedes y el mío._

**Título:** Sabio consejo

**Summary**: Sin duda Kakuzu es un gran sabio, es lo que pensó cierto enmascarado.

**Pareja:** TobixDei o MadaxDei.

**Autor: **Girlycard

**Dedicatoria:** Pues para nadie en especial, ya que esto lo tenía guardado, digamos que es mi regreso a las andadas.

En un dia como cualquier otro cierto rubio se desperto, despues de tallarse los ojos para asi poder quitarse las lagañas de estos, se dirigió hacia donde supuestamente estaría su 'querido' compañero de equipo. Al encontrarse en la salida ahí vio a Tobi corriendo tras una mariposa, realmente se le hacía estupido, cada dia se preguntaba ¿Cómo alguien como el estaba en Akatsuki? y para colmo terminar siendo su compañero. El rubio aseguraba que Zetsu lo había hecho por maldad, ya que el sabia que el peli negro era subordinado de éste y cuando vio la oportunidad de deshacerse de él no la desperdicio.

Pero ya era mucho quejarse, así que se dirigió donde estaba el buen chico.

— Vamonos... umn — Comenzando a caminar como quien no olvida nada.

— Sempai espere a Tobi — Gritaba cierto pelinegro mientras corría.

Una vez hubo alcanzado al rubio el azabache le preguntó.

— ¿A donde vamos Deidara-Sempai? — Tratando de recuperar aliento.

— Tú solo sigueme y no cuestiones umn — Mirando hacia enfrente y enfocando la vista.

El sujeto que se hacía llamar "Tobi" pensó en jugarle una broma, ademas de que le encantaba hacerlo rabiar, y como Tobi es Tobi pues no estaba de mas mal.

— ¿Acaso piensa llevar a Tobi a un lugar especial? — Pregunto el peli negro con voz animada.

Deidara solo miro de reojo al enmascarado omitiendo su pregunta.

— Vamos Sempai, ¿a donde vamos? Tobi quiere saber —Volvió a interrogar el peli negro en acto de hacer enfadar al ojiazul.

El rubio siguió con su actitud de 'Tobi no jodas' y siguió caminando, pero como cierto azabache no se daba por vencido y mas aun porque aun no conseguía su objetivo, se le vino a la mente algo que sin duda descuadraba al ojiazul.

— Sempai, supongo que le debe de dar mucha pena... pero sepa que Tobi esta feliz, ya que usted y Tobi tendrán una cita — Expresó el enmascarado como si fuero de lo más normal decir aquello.

Esto sin duda hizo detener al rubio, se giró solo para quedar de frente al que había hablado anteriormente. En la mirada del rubio se podía apreciar que no estaba de buenas para semejantes estupideces, el azabache solo fingió que se erizaba ante la intimidante mirada de su sempai, ya sabia lo que aconteceria, sin decir ni pio... el rubio le dio un gran golpe en la cabeza al enmascarado. Se giró de nuevo y comenzó su andar como si nada, a excepción de que la vena de su sien se hincho un poco más y un pequeño sonrojo adornaba sus mejillas.

En cambio el azabache solo sonrio bajo la máscara, y admitía que Deidara pegaba duro. Asi siguieron ambos hacia el rumbo que solo uno desconocia.

Pasados unos cuantos minutos en que ninguno de los dos dijera palabra alguna, llegaron al pequeño pueblo, ya que la intención era hacerse de provisiones para la siguiente misión, y eso con el dinero necesario según el señor avaro de la organización maléfica para la cual ambos laboraban, a veces se preguntaba si en un arranque de quien sabe donde el señr Kakuzo utilizo lo primero que vio para el ostentoso uniforme que debian portar con orgullo, la imagen mental de una cortina de baño no se hizo esperar.

Tan ensimismdo iba el rubio que no se dio cuenta cuando su molesto y ruidoso compañero le tendia una exquisita y apetecible varita de dango, sin decir nada tomo dicho objeto y lo saboreo, a la par que el enmascarado iba bobeando con cualquier cosa.

Por su parte el ojiazul se iba haciendo de las cosas necesarias, fue sin duda un milagro que le alcanzara para todo, es sin contar que tambien las amenazas piromaniacas dieron sus frutos, después de haber terminado las compras se dirio y arrastró a su pequeño pupilo, ya que el muy mísero no se queria ir de ahi, alegando que nunca salia.

Como su carácter dictaba, el lo ignoro totalmente y lo llevó a rastras, sin duda adoraba tener el control de todo.

Rememorando el hecho del dango, el enmascarado le pregunto a su querido sempai.

¿Que le pareció el dango? Mirándolo con ojos ilusionados

Pues no estuvo mal, pero no creas que me harás olvidar lo de la mañana, por cierto, ¿como lo compraste si no tienes dinero?, esa simple pregunta desato que algo no anduviera bien.

Oh pues muy facil, decidí seguir las sabias enseñanzas de Kakuzo-San y aplique el gran consejo que me dio... "No todo lo que se encuentra en la basura no sirve"

que Kami se apiadara de su alma, ya que eso provocó que el pequeño buen chico volara varios kilometros, lo unico que se divisó fue a un muy mal humorado rubio que iba escupiendo insultos a diestra y siniestra.

_Se que no es nada bueno, pero quise subirlo ya que lo tenia sin terminar, dios mio hace mucho que no subia nada, creo que como tres años, en fin espero que al menos pierdan su tiempo leyéndolo, otra cosa, no se si alguien quisiera ser mi beta, siempre he escuchado de ello, y eso es porque tengo varios fics, pero me encantaria que alguien me dijera su opinion, si alguien le interesa no dude en mandarme un mp... Janne. _

_Otra cosa si me faltan los guiones largos es porque desconozco la forma de sacarlo en una laptop, ahora si adiosito._


End file.
